The Idle Candle
by Mandy La
Summary: A story of midnight confessions reflecting Garnet and Zidane's love. Rating PG-13 for some slight sexual content. Please read and review (no flames, please) and share your thoughts, questions and constructive critizim. Thank you, and long live FFIX fans!


Beauty; one word, so many meanings...  
  
He had used such a word before in his youthful travels; treasure had been bestowed upon this tailed bandit ever since he could remember. However, in such innocent usage, he had yet to learn this word's true meaning. Yes, this adventurer who had the wit of an actor who longed to be center stage and the charisma of a prince in thief's clothes was guilty of blessing mere jewels and gems with such a christening. Never again would he commit such a sin, for now he realized his true treasure slept soundly at his side each night.  
  
He knew it when he first met eyes with her that she was beautiful... an angel who could seduce even the darkest of demons, make them fall to their knees and beg for forgiveness. You see, even heaven envied the thief's source of admiration; Zidane's own heart had been stolen.  
  
Turning over on his side, his heavy spectrums blinked as a source of light flickered in the shadows of the blue moon shining through a large, stained glass window hovering over one of his chamber's corners. With a deep sigh escaping his moist lips, Zidane lifted one of his over-sized hands to his eyes in hopes of removing all proof of the Sandman's latest visit, his tail wipping wildly about as he lay upon the comforting mattress adorned with white linens. Stretching, he yawned as a piece of his blond bangs fell over his curious spectrums, as if teasing him to awaken from his journey from Slumberland.  
  
With the sound of an idle candle's flame settled upon his nightstand echoing through his ears, Zidane slowly sat up against the mantel of his bed, causing a blurred image to come into view...  
  
... And that image was beautiful.  
  
Tilting his head to the side in wonder, the bandit watched while Garnet gazed up at the starless night sky, sitting beside the bedroom's balcony, her milky white flesh covered only by a sheet from the same bed they seeked shelter in each night. A small smile curled his upper lip as he watched the woman before him lift her hand towards the heavens as if trying to catch the moon's beams in the palm of her delicate hand, an act that in turn caused the thin fabric that serenaded her body to fall down over one side and reveal bare flesh. Even at this hour, Zidane loved this precious jewel more than the moon loved her own stars; to him, this angel could not have been any more beautiful even if she sprouted wings.  
  
Slowly removing himself from the warmth of his covers, Zidane quietly tip-toed across the cold floor, the candle behind him flickering wildly as if mimicing his own emotions.  
  
"My... you feel cold."  
  
Slipping casually behind Garnet, Zidane took ahold of the cloth she held in her small hands and wrapped himself in its grasp as he closed his eyes, beginning to gently, almost playfully, kiss his lover's neck. Pulling away momentarilly to catch his breath, the Genome ran his finger's through her coal black hair that framed her face, causing the scent of freshly cut roses tingle his senses.  
  
"Why are you awake, Dagger?"  
  
Leaning back against Zidane, Garnet lowered her head as she felt his heartbeat through the mere touch of his skin.  
  
"I... I couldn't sleep."  
  
Lifting her gaze, two sparkling eyes stared deep into space as she spoke just above a whisper. Conserned, Zidane's eyebrows lowered as he began to caress Garnet's velvety smooth skin, beginning with her neck and ending the trail at her thigh. He knew this woman's every dream, and understood each and every curve and crevase on her body more than he understood his own existance.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sighing, Garnet pressed Zidane's flustered cheek up against her own.  
  
"I was just thinking about you,"  
  
Stumbling upon her own words, she paused.  
  
"About us."  
  
Nodding, Zidane peered deep into his lover's eyes, his reflection inside such beautiful spectrums piercing his own soul. Without a word he listened as Garnet continued her midnight confession.  
  
"You are my life, Zidane,"  
  
Getting to her feet, she walked towards the nightstand across the room, dragging the white cloth that now only embraced the curves below her hips.  
  
"Did you know that?"  
  
Following her movements as she leaned over the small table to examine the source of light, Zidane's heart ached while her voice rang through his mind. Not knowing a proper response, he grabbed his tail, twirling it around his finger like a child in hopes of retaining his thoughts. Still smiling, Garnet stood in the candle's light as if she were on stage, causing a silhouette of everything from her thighs to her breasts to take shape on a distant wall, and in doing so taunting every existing man on Gaia.  
  
"Please Zidane,"  
  
Beckoning him with her words, Garnet watched as the thief that had stolen her heart so long ago shuffled towards her, tail still clutched tightly in his hand. Oh, how she loved those hands that touched her so gently; she loved everything about him...  
  
... To her, he was beautiful.  
  
"Don't ever doubt my love for you."  
  
Slouching over as effortlessly as a toddler's ragdoll, Zidane wrapped his arms around his newly pronounced wife as he kissed along the the edges of her collar bone, causing Garnet to tremble with delight.  
  
"I love you, Dagger."  
  
Closing his spectrums as they glistened with tears, he tenderly pushed Garnet on to the bed, laying beside her as his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I have always loved you..."  
  
With that, Zidane leaned over the nightstand at his side and exhaled, causing the candle's flame to flicker to a mere spark as his held his love in his arms, darkness washing over them like the linens that protected them through the night.  
  
"... And I always will."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
So, there it is... "The Idle Candle." I hope that you all enjoyed it. I have been thinking about expanding this idea and creating a sort of "spin off" to this piece, making it longer with more chapters, etc. I'd like to know everyone's opinion, though. Please tell me what you think I should do in a review... if you as readers want me to continue this, I will. Thank you for your time, and take care! FFIX Forever! 


End file.
